Managers have their troubles
by Shinonome Haruhi
Summary: Amayuki Mirai is in the same class as Sawamura Eijun and Kominato Haruichi. She used to be the manager of Miyuki Kazuya's middle school team. She did not know that Miyuki was in the same school. She tries to avoid Baseball but to her avail, it became impossible. Read this story to find out the pairings in for this fanfiction.


Diamond no Ace

Chapter 1

 _ **Hey this is one of the new story I had mentioned recently. I hope you enjoy this chapter of this story. It is kind of short but the next chapter will be long. I promise :) Please enjoy it XD**_

* * *

 _ **Amayuki Mirai's POV**_

"Mirai-chan!" A voice said. "Hmm?" I looked up and saw Haruno-chan. She said," What club are you going to join? I am joining baseball as their manager!" I looked at her and smiled. Remembering how much I loved baseball, how I used to be a manager too. But I hope to try something new this time. I said," Hmmm... I'm not sure yet." As she had her manager duties to do and she ran off.

I continued writing down the answers to my homework. My teachers call me a role model, my friends and classmates rely on me. I had a hard role to maintain, just thinking about how it started, made me shiver.

I placed my pen down after finishing, I looked out of the window, letting out a sigh. I never knew Kazuya-san came to this school, if he found out I was here too... I would have alot of problems to take care of...

I placed everything into my bag and left the class. While walking through the pathway, someone collided into me. The person clashed hard into me that I feel backwards, landing on my bottom. I looked up and saw a green-haired guy. I looked at his shoes which told me he was a senpai.

I stood up and looked at him. He stared at me for awhile, blushing for a moment. He immediately apologized and introduced himself as Kuramochi Youichi.

He told me he was in a hurry and he left like a leaf storm flew past. I noticed how he was able to run very fast that he disappeared from my sight in a second. I did not get to introduce myself, I felt rude. I let out another sigh, thinking about this.

After awhile, I decided to walk back to my dorm to rest. My dorm is for people who live far away, mostly were female athletics who were smart. It had always made meal times fun and lively.

* * *

 _ **Kuramochi Youichi's POV**_

I remembered how she looked like...

She had long flowing dark blue hair. Baby brown eyes and her height was a head shorter than me.

"Kyahahaha!" I shouted while catching the baseball ball coming my direction. I heard Miyuki snicker at the side asking," You are in a good mood today!" Laughing like a mad person. I wonder how I actually tolerated him...

I walked over to Miyuki and he started pestering me. "Ehhh Tell me~!" I looked at him, annoyed by the many times this question was repeated. I gave up and said," I clashed into a first year girl on my way over. She was quite cute."

He looked at me and asked," Sooooo... Do you know her name~?" I shook my head sadly. "No wonder no one wants to date you~!" Miyuki laughed. I glared at him for a moment, staring daggers at him. He immediately backed away saying," It was just a joke..."

I walked away in anger, back in my queue...

* * *

 ** _Amayuki Mirai's POV_**

~Next Day~

I walked to the library, going to borrow some books to study. While I was walking towards the library, I bumped into someone again... How clumsy can I get...? I look up and saw the person I hoping to not meet. I saw Miyuki offering his hand to help me up. I was hoping he did not recognise me but to my avail...

He said," Are, aren't you Mi-chan?!" I gulped in surprise... I nodded my head slightly. He started grinning widely, smacking me on the back. I felt a slight sting on my back but I was used to it.

I said,"Kazuya-senpai, nice to meet you again." He looked delighted for a moment until he decided to tease me like how he always did. Until he mentioned the sentence I did not want to hear from him again.

"Nee Mi-chan, are you going to join as our baseball manager?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment, deciding how I should phrase it. I shook my head, telling him," I'm still considering other clubs... I am not sure if I might want to become a baseball manager again..." He looked at me, staring deeply into my eyes.

He said goodbye to me and jogged off to the opposite direction. What had I gotten myself into? Encountering Kazuya-senpai means trouble...

* * *

 ** _Miyuki Kazuya's POV_**

I need a plan... To get Mi-chan to be our baseball manager. With her in, it would help us alot. She is as good as Chris-senpai, no wait, much better than Chris-senpai. She is a prodigy.. I thought deeply, until a plan came into my mind.

I decide to approach Chris-senpai for help.

I went to find Chris-senpai in the bullpen, knowing he would be helping bakamura there.

I entered the bullpen, seeing Chris-senpai lecturing Bakamura.

I approached Chris-senpai, and told him about Mi-chan and my plans. He nodded and said," I see... I have a better plan in mind."

"Sawamura come over here!" Chris-senpai called. Bakamura came over and Chris-senpai asked him if he knew Mi-chan.

Bakamura said," Ahhh Amayuki Mirai is my classmate! She is the smartest and one of the nicest people too!"

Mannnn he is very loud. Chris-senpai turned around and looked at me.

* * *

~The next day~

We had written a letter to her. We placed it in her shoe locker.

If it was her reading it, she would come. That was her, she was too kind.

We waited at the rooftop for her during lunch break.

We heard the door open. I saw Mi-chan entering. When she saw me, she started panicking. She took stiff steps over.

She said," Erm, Kazuya-senpai, were you the one who called me?"

I said," Yea, actually we did."

She turned to look at Chris Senpai, and said," Erm, regarding what matter?"

Chris Senpai said," Regarding the fact we would like to recruit you to become one of the Baseball managers. As I have heard from Miyuki, you must have a great potential and skill at being a manager."

She looked at him and said," No no, I am not that skilled. It just so happened that my father was a baseball pro. That I could do all this."

Chris Senpai nodded and said," I see... So will you join our baseball club?"She started sweating, looking nervous and unsure.

I placed my arm over her shoulders and said," Yea Mi-chan, you should join. With you joining, our team will become stronger!"

She said," Ermmmmm... Alright... Looks like I have no choice. But I have a condition that I would like to propose."

Chris Senpai nodded and she said," Could you give me the details of everyone in the baseball club? Like maybe their names, positions, height and weight?

Chris Senpai nodded again and said," Give me 2 days. I will pass it to you."

Mi-chan nodded and left.

"Phew, she joined!" I said with relief.

* * *

 ** _Hey! Looks like I have to end earlier than expected! I will try my best to uypdate as soon as possible even though my exam is approaching. Please leave a review and support my story! Thank you very much, reader-san!_**

 ** _~Shinonome Haruhi/Sensei Sensei_**


End file.
